


Ache of My Teeth

by AslansCompass



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character, Parody, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan discovers a downside of his mortal heritage: wisdom teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache of My Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff written to amuse myself while dealing with my own wisdom teeth. No attempt at realism.

"Ooh, ow!" Elladan murmured. "Why does my mouth hurt so much?"

"Quite simple, " Elrohir smirked. "You got a mortal set of teeth."

"Oh, shut up." Elladan pressed a hand against his jaw. "Arwen got the Elven beauty, you got the Elven teeth, but I got the Elven skills."

"You look like Estel when he was teething. " Elrohir danced out of reach. "Shall I have Ada find one of the old chewing toys?"

Elladan muttered something under his breath. "Mumph ah."

"You're even talking like a baby. Maybe I'll set up the nursery for you."

Erestor poked his head around the corner. "Elrohir, Elladan, what is it this time?"

"Elladan's got a toothache. " Elrohir grinned. "He is the one who ended up with a mortal set of teeth, after all."

"Not fair." Elladan moaned. "It's not fair."

"May I have a look?" Erestor asked. Elladan began to open his mouth, but nodded instead as pain like a dagger struck his gums.

"Hmm…it seems you have what humans call 'wisdom teeth.'"

"'Wisdom teeth?'" the twins asked.

"They normally show up in older humans, and are therefore associated with wisdom. "

"Are you sure they aren't just third-teeth coming in early?" Elladan asked.

"No, you're too young for third-teeth. Besides, they're coming in on the extreme sides of the mouth, a trait characteristic of wisdom teeth." Erestor took a second look. "I'm sorry, Elladan. I'll have to pull them out."

Elladan swallowed. "Now?"

"Well, I could leave you here in pain." Erestor winked at Elrohir. "But I don't think you'd like that."

"Oh, all right." Elladan closed his eyes.

"Elrohir, would you get some hot water and bandages?" Erestor said. "And a pair of tongs."

Elladan moaned again.

"That's the last one." Erestor dropped the tooth into a bowl. "Keep those bandages in for a while until you're sure the bleeding's stopped. Your jaw will be sore for a day or so. "

"But this evening Ada's holding a feast. Don't you remember?"

Elladan glared at his brother. "Smave mph mph."

"What is that?"

"Save me food." Elladan enunciated carefully though the mouthful of cloth, punctuating the sentence with a moan of pain.

"I don't know, I'm feeling rather hungry." Elrohir smirked.

Elladan sprang up and punched Elrohir in the jaw before he could react. "Tmm mh fmm mmmm."

Elrohir raised his eyebrows. "Mm?"

"I think he meant 'Who's got mortal teeth now?" Erestor observed calmly.

"Mey lmps weeding." Elrohir moaned.


End file.
